Not a little Kid anymore
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Ash has something to prove to Iris


10 years after travelling trough all the regions Ash returned to Unova to visit Iris and show her he was no longer a little kid. As he entered the Dragon Village Ash saw Iris walk inside a building so he followed her. "Hey Iris." Iris turned around and saw her friend Ash. "Hey Ash what are you doing here?" "I'm here to visit you and show you i'm not a little kid any more."

The two adults looking at each other, and Iris decided it was finally time. I want him… now!

"Ash?" Iris said with a bit of a pout, "Do you want to… you know…?"

"More than anything Iris."

Iris was clenching the sheet over her breasts, and lowered it slowly, revealing her firm tits to her boyfriend. "Fuck me, Ash."

"No." Ash said as he stood and walked towards her bed.

""N… No?" Iris said while looking up at him as Ash now stood over her. "But… but I thought…"

"Iris…" He said, putting a finger on her lips, "I don't want to fuck you. I want to Make Love to you."

He leaned over and captured her lips with his, and slowly Ash crawled onto the bed. While keeping the lip contact, Iris pulled back the sheet so Ash could slip underneath. With one deft motion, Ash rolled onto his back and pulled Iris on top of him.

"So… you want me on top, huh?"

"Oh yeah…"

Iris leaned over, her hair falling around Ash's face and shoulders. She kissed him long and hard, and then started to move down his neck, and kissed a trail down to the waist of his boxers.

"Lets get these things off." Iris said, and Ash hitched his waist up and started to pull them down. Before he could move them an inch, there was the sudden sound of something ripping, and he felt himself fully exposed. Iris had just literally ripped his boxers off!

"Dang Iris!"

"Don't worry… I'll buy you another pair." She said almost out of breath.

Ash's man-hood was now only two inches from her face… and it was… beautiful! At least it was to her. He looked to be about 8 to 9 inches long and about 2 inches across. Definitely larger than my vibrator.

Flicking out her tongue, Iris ran it from the base by his balls all the way up to his tip. She was rewarded with a sound of pleasure from Ash. Taking ahold of the base, she held it straight up, and slowly lowered her mouth. She took just his head at first, and worked up a good bit of saliva in her mouth. Letting the saliva seep out and run down the shaft, Iris started to move her mouth further down.

With each downward movement, she went a bit further, and suddenly the tip of his penis touched the uvula at the back of her throat, and caused her to gag. "Sorry…"

"It' ok…"

Not willing to go down so far again, Iris was content to keep sucking about half way down, and she kept up the pace. She could tell his penis was well coated with her saliva now, and she also noticed how wet she was between her legs. I want this inside me sooooo bad!

Iris then started to move herself up Ash's stomach, placing small kisses on her way up. When she reached his mouth, Iris spread her legs and straddled Ash. His cock was lying horizontal on his stomach, and she ground her folds against him, making her pussy even more wet.

"Can… Can I… return that favor?" Ash asked almost out of breath.

"Later…" She breathed. "I want something else inside me besides your tongue."

Raising herself up a bit, Iris reached down and took hold of his penis, pointing it directly at her pussy. Slowly she lowered herself, and felt his head separate the folds of flesh. Ash instinctively grabbed her by the waist, and Iris stopped him.

"Wait…" She breathed heavily. "Let… let me do this." Ash let his hands fall to his sides, trusting her implicitly. Iris lowered herself a bit more and grimaced at the stretching she hadn't felt before. Definitely bigger than the vibrator.

After lowering herself a bit further, she felt something inside her trying to hold back this intruder. It was her hymen. Iris bit her lower lip… I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!

"Would… would you like some help, Iris?" Ash asked with nothing but love and caring in his voice.

Iris closed her eyes and answered. "Yes… Please and thank-you."

Ash then moved his hands back to her waist, and in one fluid motion, pulled her down and thrust up, shattering the barrier of Iris's womanhood. Her head went back and her eyes rolled inside their eye sockets as a wave of pleasure and pain washed over her entire body. Her mouth was wide open in a silent scream, and Ash gently spoke. "Are… you OK Iris?"

Her head nodded forward, and she lay back down on his chest. "More than OK." She breathed, and began to rock her hips back and forth.

Iris let out a little squeal as she ground herself down so that Ash's entire length was buried deep inside her. Ash moved a hand around, squeezed her body against his, and without moving a millimeter out of her, he flipped Iris over on her back. Iris's legs instinctively raised, and wrapped around Ash's legs, trying to pull him inside even further.

"I love you so much, Iris." Ash said as he gave her a deep kiss, and he began to slowly move his hips, sliding his cock in and out of her now sopping wet pussy.

"Oh god, Ash! I've… I've wanted this for so… so long…!"

"Me… me too, Iris." His thrusts were now coming quicker, as was his breathing. Iris just lay back and let him pound her, never feeling so fulfilled in her life.

She started to feel something begin to build deep inside herself, and Iris could tell that this was going to be the Mother of all orgasms she had ever felt up to this point in her life. She started to meet each of his thrusts with her own.

"Oh… I… Irisssssss… I'm… I'mmm going to cummmmm!"

"So am I baby… so am I!"

"Innnn… Inside?" Ash grunted the question.

"God yes! I… I… want… everythinnnnnngg!"

Ash's grunts were coming quicker now, and Iris was literally growling with the building pressure inside her body.

Then with two more hard thrusts, Ash's body went stiff and she felt Ash's cum deep inside her vagina. This triggered her own massive orgasm and she let out s scream that let Ash know in no uncertain terms that he had just made Iris, have a mind blowing orgasm!

As his cock continued to pump out the last of his semen, Ash thrust a few more times for good measure, and then collapsed on top of her.

Looking into each others sparkling eyes, they both spoke at the same time. "That was… incredible!"

"Well Ash I was wrong your not a little kid your a man."

A few weeks later

"Ash."

"Yes Iris."

"I'm pregnant."

"That's great."


End file.
